


My Side

by Hawkapix



Category: Stray Kids (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bangchan doesn't sleep, Bangchan is having a chris-is because he's too gay for a certain chicken guy, Changbin is panicked gay turning into a confident gay, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone loves Hyunjin bc he deserves it, Felix the fanboy, Hyunjin is depressed but gets lots of love, Jeongin is innocent but not as innocent as you think, Kim Jiwon Bobby is the only iKON member in this, M/M, Minho knows what he wants, Sassy Minho, Seungmin is kinda famous idk but also a pup, The rest of iKON are getting their deserved sleep sorry ikonics, Woojin is a real confident gay but has no idea who Bang Chan is, Woojin the chicken master, and whipped, skz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkapix/pseuds/Hawkapix
Summary: (Sorry I suck at summaries)Bangchan, Han and Changbin are underground rappers who are doing pretty good. They have lots of fans and girls go crazy over them - but does it mean they have found their happiness?Felix is an obsessed fan who gets the opportunity of a lifetime.Hyunjin is a little lost soul who needs to believe in himself again.Minho is a little bit sassy and very determined.Woojin and Seungmin are brothers who enjoy music together. Woojin is proud of his little brother who made it big as a pitcher. Seungmin is even more proud of his hyung who enjoys the little things in life.Jeongin is a confused student who's just trying to stay positive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing a SKZ fiction. I hope it's not bad uwu   
> Stray Kids are slowly becoming my ultimate bias group.  
> Please enjoy! I'll write more when I have time!

He stood in a backstage room surrounded with his friends, who were practising rap lyrics. His dark hair covered his eyebrows and made his eyes look as dangerous as if he was some wolf hybrid. He was dressed in all black hoodie with ribbons on it and black ripped jeans and had black eyeliner. He was an underground rapper, but so famous that you could even call him almost an idol even though he wasn’t a company slave. He started swaying to the music and practised the dance moves that they were going to perform on stage soon.

’’Changbin, can you look at this line. I think it would rhyme better if we changed it like this.’’ 

The dark guy, named Changbin swaggered towards his friend who was holding a piece of paper and looked at the text his friend, a guy with dyed brown hair and chubby-ish cheeks, wrote, and nodded in agreement.

’’It’s better like that. Good job Squirrel. Try to remember it too.’’  
’’I’m still cuter than your tainted ass.’’ the brown haired guy muttered and gave the dark rapper a rather squirrel-like pout.   
’’Whatever Han, you can’t do aegyo like me anyway.’’ said Changbin and made a cute winking face at his friend, who was over the squirrel comment already and totally ready to go to stage. Han was a really attractive young man with a nose piercing and a tattoo on his neck, plus one hidden under a the sleeve of a red-black shirt. He was also wearing black eyeliner and it made his once friendly eyes look almost dangerous.

’’Hey mates, are you ready to go?’’ a guy with once black now blonde but wavy hair shouted from the door. His face was handsome and had this hip expression to it. He was talking perfect korean with a slightly foreign accent, that people usually couldn’t locate where it was coming from. His name was Bangchan and he was the leader of this rap group called K3tchup, Bangchan was the one who had brought the guys together. His audience went weak in front of his chill stage charisma. 

’’Ya! I’m ready as a girl scout, Channie.’’ said Han, who was so excited that he almost jumped on the walls.  
Changbin nodded and took 3 microphones from the table. ’’Let’s go cows!’’

Bangchan waited for his friends to walk to the door he was laying on and gave both of them a friendly hug while they protested. ’’We will eat the stage for sure.’’ he said, and took a microphone from Changbin. 

 

There was a lot of people tonight in the audience. It just made the 3 more excited to see that a lot of their old fans made it there to cheer them on. They were going to battle with a rap group from Daegu, they were positive about their changes to win the battle and prove once again that they belong on the stage. The host of the night welcomed both the Daegu Bois and K3tchup on the stage and they received loud applauds. Then the host announced K3tchup to go first.

’’I’m B-Chan! G’DAY HOW’S IT GOING?!’’ Bangchan asked the audience in Aussie English and earned a loud burst from the fans.

’’Ok! Ok! Can you be a little bit LOUDER for your man DARK HORSE?!’’ Changbin continued, and the fans were basically screaming their lungs off at this point. 

’’I’m the one and only HANJI! I hope you brought holy water with you cuz this place is about to blow!’’ Han said, and he could swear he saw someone faint in the audience.  
They started the show with an energetic dance and rapping and the mood was already over the roof when the song was finished. The Daegu Bois were looking at their ’enemy’ with huge eyes and you could see them getting a little anxious.   
Among all the listeners there was a small ginger haired young man in the audience dancing and having so much fun, just feeling the music instead of taking a video like most people seemed to do. He was rapping the songs as good as he could and jamming to them too. When there was a short break he would shout out the artists stage names, especially Changbin’s Dark horse. It wasn’t his first time coming to see K3tchup. He had been to almost all of their shows and he knew the lyrics by heart already to every song. You could say he was a little obsessed with the group, but you couldn’t blame the young man as K3tchup were basically spitting fire and owning the stage since they stepped on it the first time. 

It was Daegu Bois’ turn to show what they were made of. The group was a little bit bigger than K3tchup, they had 5 members but 2 of them were just dancers. The crowd was fair and cheered them as much as they had cheered K3tchup. The Daegu Bois’ made an amazing performance and they used clever lyrics to bring K3tchup down, but it had no real effect on the trio’s self esteem. Soon both of the performances were done and it was time to decide the winner of the evening, the decision was made by the audience of the night by cheering on the group who they think deserved to win. 

’’Put your hands together for DAEGU BOOOOIIIIS!’’ the host screamed, and majority of the people in the room started clapping and shouting their names. 

’’Wow you really liked them didn’t you? Now, it’s time to hit it for K3TCHUUUP!!!’’

The crowd didn’t need to be told twice. If the majority liked Daegu bois, it was clear that the audience was on fire for K3tchup. The sounds of clapping and shouting were so loud that even the security guards of the venue were shook. At the front row was the ginger haired guy manically shouting their stage names, and for a while he was sure that Dark horse had looked at him. The guy felt like fainting at that thought, he was feeling like the gates of heaven had opened for him. 

’’OOF! Looks like we have a winner tonight! Give a big hand to K3TCHUP!!!’’

Tke K3tchup boys did a happy dance and thanked everyone for being there for them. They walked near the edge of the stage and highfived a few of their fans and gave them big smiles. 

’’I love you Dark horse!’’ the ginger haired guy shouted over all of that screaming, and Changbin turned to look at his direction with a warm but confused smile in his eyes. It was uncommon to get so straightforward male fans and Changbin could hear that this fan was definitely a male, for his voice was very deep and rich. 

’’You’re the best rapper!’’ the ginger haired guy continued, and was so close to dying because he was actually making eyecontact with his long time crush and idol. Changbin smiled and blew a cute flying kiss to his direction, and seemed to be pleased when the red haired male catched it with ease. 

Changbin brought the mic to his lips and said: ’’I’ve seen you before. You stand out from the crowd.’’  
’’Y-you have?’’ the fan said, voice already unsteady. Changbin nodded and turned his head just to see his friends talking with some girls offstage.   
’’Sorry, got to go. Keep coming to our gigs. Maybe we’ll meet again!’’

Bangchan and Han were talking with a group of girls who wore hip hop like clothes. The guys ended up inviting the girls for a night out in downtown, and soon they went to change their stage clothes off while the girls waited outside of the venue.   
’’Fuck we’re good!’’ Han said, and gave a little victory dance for his guys. 

’’Yeaaaa! Did you hear the fans screaming? I mean I didn’t because halfway my ears started ringing.’’ Bangchan joked and took off his sweaty clothes.

He didn’t notice Changbin basically staring at his sweat covered skin.   
’’Maybe we will get to Billboards list in the near future! Or win a Grammy!’’ Han joked and started changing clothes as well. Changbin had to force himself to do the same but suddenly he felt nervous doing it in front of his friends, even though he had known them for years now. 

’Fuck’ Changbin thought. ’When did Bangchan and Han become both so good looking?’ he made sure that the two of them didn’t caught him staring and let his thoughts flow freely.  
Suddenly Changbin remembered the ginger haired guy who kept cheering on him, and he felt warm inside.   
’I didn’t even ask his name...’ he said inside his mind and dropped his gaze to his toes. ’What am I thinking? He’s a fan. I shouldn’t be thinking about these things at all.

 

They went outside of the changing rooms and met the girls there, who started teasing the rappers about taking so long with their clothes. The air was a bit chilly but the moon was still shining behind the forming clouds. They decided to go eat something fast before going clubbing, luckily Bangchan knew a place nearby. 

’’Come on guys and girls, I’m hungry!’’ he yelled and started running towards the diner. Others followed him and soon they were a panting mess in front of the place. It looked relatively nice for a cheap fast restaurant so nobody objected, and the girl group went inside after the 3 boys. Changbin looked at one girl beside him and asked her name, she looked really cool with her long bob hair and a button nose.  
’’I’m Ryujin!’’ she answered and winked at Changbin, who smiled at her.   
’’Ok baby girls let sit and order.’’ Bangchan said, and took one girl by her hand and led them to sit on the leather sofas.   
Ryujin sat next to Bangchan and kept smiling at him in a rather flirtatious way while making jokes about their stage performance. The Australian boy didn’t seem to notice the subtle flirting at all and he continued to babble about how the place had the best fried chicken. He had the menu in his hands and he was looking at it, not even noticing that their waiter already arrived. 

’’Hi everyone! I’m Woojin! I’ll be your waiter today, and I’ll take good care of you. Do you know what to order already? Or you need some time?’’

Bangchan lifted his eyes from the menu and looked at the man with an apron full of cartoon chickens on it. His eyes went wide and a smile formed on his lips. He was a bit shocked because last time he went to this place the waiter had been an old lady who was seriously tired of her job, not some handsome as hell young man with a ridiculous chicken apron. Bangchan felt so nervous and it was like the cat had taken his tongue, because he was just staring at Woojin, who stared back. Suddenly it felt like a staring competition for the others, and Han broke the tension by placing his order first and Woojin blinked a couple of times before removing his eyes from the leader rappers eyes. Bangchan suddenly lost all interest in the girls around him, when it was his time to order he faltered but tried to keep his cool. 

’’Uhh. I’ll take… t-the special chicken!’’  
’’Egg-cellent choice! Would you like a drink sometime? Oh! I mean, now? I- mean, like order a drink now?’’  
’’Uhh-huh? Yes! I, I mean I’d like to order a… drink...’’

Han and Changbin shared a confused look and Changbin could feel Han kicking his feet. The dark rapper whispered ’’What?’’ to Han, who had a seriously lost look on his face.   
’’Is Bangchan flirting with the male waiter? Or am I just imagining it??’’ Han whispered back and kept an eye on Bangchan, who was still struggling with finding something to drink and ended up getting water, which was once again complimented by their waiter of the night. Changbin grinned and kicked Han’s feet back, they were both almost laughing uncomfortably because of the awkward situation. 

Woojin the waiter had pale blue hair and handsome features, his body was slim but a little muscular and his eyes were warm and soft. He took their orders and gave Bangchan one last stare, before he realized others were staring at them for staring at each other with heart eyes. Woojin turned away and rushed to the kitchen to give the orders, and then he stopped behind the counter for a while to organize his thoughts. ’He’s so handsome, and he has a charming accent too. I really want to know his name… but… it would be awkward to ask.’   
Woojin sighed and wanted to hit his head against the desk. ’But I was already probably really awkward with him, first I couldn’t take my eyes off of his face. It was like a magnet, couldn’t help myself. And then I asked him for a drink?? Great Woojin, great job.’ Woojin started playing with his fingers, and thought about slipping his phone number to Bangchan or something. But he knew it could mean losing his job if his boss found out. But he had a feeling it was worth the risk. His head was full of Bangchan so his colleague needed to tap him on his upper arm to get his attention. 

’’Earth is calling Woojin! The order is ready!’’  
’’Right! Sorry. I’ll take it.’’

Bangchan had fallen silent after placing his order, so he didn’t notice the girls flirting with him at all. He just kept looking at the direction where Woojin had gone, barely even hearing what his friends were talking about.   
Han was chatting with Ryujin about her interests when Bangchan accidentally hit his leg under the table so badly, that he shouted out a curse. Woojin rushed to the table and asked Bangchan if he was okay, which made Chan feel a little better. 

’’I’m okay… thank you, W-woojin.’’ even his name sounded handsome, Bangchan thought, and took the chicken plate and iced water from the waiter. He realized he was staring again and so did Woojin, they both lowered their gazes quickly and apologized at the same time. ’He’s probably hetero anyway, why else would he be sitting so close to that girl?’ Woojin thought and gave Han a smile and his chicken hamburger.   
Then Woojin went to get the rest of the order, and soon all of them were munching away their food. Han and Bangchan were playing with fries and stuck them up their mouth just that they would look like walruses without dental care. Changbin was the one taking pictures of his friends fooling around, and he would encourage the girls to interact with his friends too. Ryujin was feeling brave and decided to sit on Han’s lap, who welcomed the girl with a shy laugh and looked at his friends for help, but those brats only laughed at Han’s reaction. Changbin was searching for clubs that were near and had a good reputation, and soon he found one called Hamgge.

 

Everyone cheered when Bangchan offered to pay the pill because he was the oldest and needed to take care of his younger friends. The girls said they need to go to the toilet and gave the guys flying kisses, leaving the boys together. As soon as they were gone Han turned to face Bangchan, who was nervously peeking at the blue haired waiter who pretended to be cleaning the tables. Changbin smacked his lips and decided to tease his hyung a little. 

’’Like what you see Channie?’’ Changbin said smugly, and Bangchan almost flipped the table over, because he didn’t think he was that obvious.   
’’W-what who?’’  
’’The waiter, you acted really weird around him you know.’’ Han said and hit Bangchan on his thigh.  
Bangchan yelped and wanted to slide under the table and call it his new home. But he couldn’t, since Changbin asked for the bill and smiled at Bangchan’s, who’s pulse got faster because of the hot waiter who approached them again.

’’Was everything good? Want anything else?’’  
’’The chicken was super tasty!’’ Bangchan said and gave Woojin a lingering smile.  
’’Oh my god! I love the chicken in this place as well! Especially the special one with all the herbs and a good amount of oil. It’s really good, I haven’t tasted better in Korea yet. I’m so glad you liked it!’’ Bangchan felt his cheeks go red when he looked at Woojin getting excited over his workplaces fried chicken, he thought it was so adorable that he didn’t know what to answer anymore. He really wanted to say something nice to the waitor, but his once so creative mind was all blank in front of this guy with the blue hair. 

Woojin went to print the bill and while the machine was preparing it, he was thinking about Bangchan a lot.  
He knew he needed to do a move or else he would feel miserable all day, so he took a pen with him and the card reader and gave the bill to Bangchan. Woojin’s hand slightly touched Channie’s and they just let it happen, it felt somehow natural for them. Bangchan noticed Woojin writing something on the receipt before giving it to him.  
’’Here you go!’’  
The rap leader looked at the receipt and didn’t even notice the amount, he was just staring at the bear drawing with a text saying: ’You seem nice. Text me! Here's my number: xxx’  
’’Thank you!’’ he mouthed, too whipped to say anything else. 

Woojin wished them a great day and gave the blushing Chan a wink before the girls came back and all of them thanked before leaving the diner. They talked while walking to the club, and everyone had fun even though Bangchan seemed to be more distant than usually. He kept touching the receipt in his pocket and a smile shined behind his eyes, for he wanted to get to know this blue bear.


	2. 2. Without you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin is struggling a lot to find a solution to his depression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies! I want to tell you this chapter might be triggering to some especially if you have suicidal thoughts.   
> I want you to know there is always someone who cares about you so please stay. <3
> 
> I'll post a next chapter this holiday weekend.   
> Take care and fighting! <3

It was a hot summer day in Seoul, people were avoiding the sun and staying inside off the streets. The heat meant a perfect day for a swim in the chilly ocean, so the beaches were full of families having a picnic under their sunshades. He hated it all, the torching sunlight, the packed up beaches and most of all the families making good memories together. He prefered to stay inside his small apartment that didn’t even have air conditioning, but at least inside his house he was safe from mosquitoes and bad memories. But, since he lived with his little sister he kind of needed to be a good role model and go out even when he didn’t want to, which was quite often.

’I should go to a market to buy some food.’ he thought and looked at the clock. He still had some time to prepare lunch for his sister, who was in school. He got out of his bed and sighed loudly, starting to put on his clothes that were fit for actually going outside in this heat, and he took a quick look at the mirror. He thought he looked like a mess with his dyed blonde bed hair, but if he were to ask anyone how he looked the answer would have been ’like a prince’. He really hated it but knew how to take advantage of his looks, so it was not all bad. 

 

The blonde guy tousled his hair and took his phone, wallet and keys before putting on sneakers. He also put on headphones and took a backpack with him. He took one last glance of himself and tried to smile to his reflection, but it looked rather painful so he stopped trying before he even really tried. He stepped outside of his apartment and his head was slightly bobbing to the music as he pressed the elevator button.   
’’I’m on a hellevator~’’ he sang to himself, still trying to fix his fuzzy hair.

When he got out of the elevator he ran into his landlord who always complained about him paying the bills too late, but this time it was too hot for either of their brains to work properly so they barely even said hi to each other. He went outside and could feel the sun burning his skin even though he had a white shirt on that covered his arms, and ripped jeans that hugged his long legs. He took his backpack off his back and took sunglasses out of the pocket to put them on. The shop wasn’t far away and he thanked the gods for it, because he didn’t want to burn up in this heat any more than necessary, feeling like a vampire he walked across a park that had a duck pond and some benches. At that moment he felt like staying there for a while and just watch the ducks diving in the pond, he was thinking that he should buy some bread for the ducks from the market. 

’’Hey, you!’’ shouted a woman behind him, and he turned to look at her.  
’’Who? Me?’’ he asked a little awkwardly and took his headphones off.  
’’Yes you, I just have a simple request. Could you take your sunglasses off?’’ the woman said soothingly.  
’’My name is Park Yonso. I am a headhunter for the fashion house Gallant Kids. I would like to take a picture of you in front of the pond. You have very nice fashion sense. And your proportions are quite good.’’  
’’Oh.. really?’’

The woman nodded and took her iphone from her expensive looking bag.   
’’What’s your name?’’  
’’I’m Hwang Hyunjin...’’ he said, taking off his sunglasses. It caused the woman to gasp a little, she bowed slightly and told Hyunjin that he was very handsome. Hyunjin bowed to her and proceeded to pose in front of the small pond, while the ducks were quaking behind him. Hyunjin thanked Yonso after she had taken the pictures, and she gave Hyunjin her business card, telling him to call her when he wanted to audition for modeling jobs.   
Hyunjin bowed again and a small smile rose on his cheeks. 

Maybe this summer day wasn’t as bad as he had thought this morning. He continued his way to the shop and sighed when the cooling system touched his already sweaty skin. Hyunjin knew he really needed this modeling opportunity since he was working as a postman during the nights, and it was all horrible in his opinion. He liked sleeping late and couldn’t sleep during the day, so that work was really tiring him out. Even thought modeling wasn’t something he dreamed of doing it could open new doors for him so maybe one day he could really fulfill his dreams. He put his headphones back on and started to shovel some groceries to the basket. Hyunjin wasn’t really in the mood for cooking anything but he had promised his hardworking sister that she’d have food waiting for her, besides, he couldn’t call the lady right away because that would make him look too desperate. He decided to wait for a day at least and he needed something to distract his thoughts. 

Hyunjin almost felt like he could do it, and the thought made him a little happier than he had been for a long time. 

\---

 

The blonde model-to-be had shaky hands as he was waiting for an assistant to tell him where to go. He wasn’t believing it yet that he really got his first modeling job, it felt unreal and he was sure they wouldn’t accept him once they saw his tired looking eyes and messy hair. Hyunjn had stayed up all night because of anxiety attacks, he heard voices inside his head saying that he wasn’t good enough for the job or that he was going to mess it up anyway. He had spend many hours just staring at the mirror and thinking why would anyone cast someone as ugly as him when the world was full of beautiful humans. Hyunjin sure didn’t feel like one of them, even if others told him that he had amazing features. He thought they were lying to him just to make him feel better about himself.   
But if he was good at something, it was hiding his real feelings from people who didn’t know him well. He only had one close friend, his little sister, who knew that he wasn’t doing good. Hyunjin tried to be strong for his sister and if he had panick attacks he would never show them in front of her, but just suffer silently. 

A tall man with gazelle-like legs walked towards Hyunjin and bowed slightly. He introduced himself as the assistant of Park Yonso and asked Hyunjin to follow him with a smile playing on his full lips.

’’Are you nervous, Hwang?’’ he asked suddenly, and Hyunjin nodded just a little but didn’t say anything.  
’’There is no need to be nervous, you suit the photo shoot perfectly well.’’  
Hyunjin couldn’t but stare at the assistant’s legs and body overall because he was quite skinny, and to him it looked handsome. Suddenly he felt even uglier than before but brushed those thoughts away and tried to concentrate on the job at hand. 

The fashion stylists fixed his hair and makeup and put some sports clothes on him for a dance inspired photo shoot. He was kind of glad it wasn’t anything awkward, for example a swimwear shoot. He was paired with a muscular and tall model called Jiwon, but he didn’t mind it, because Jiwon was a real mood maker and always ready to help the newcomer. The photo shoot was over faster than he realized and the photographer gave him feedback saying he was a natural, they would love to hire him and do a contract for Gallant Kids, the biggest fashion company in Korea.

Hyunjin couldn’t believe it! He sure didn’t feel like a natural model, he didn’t believe in himself being worthy of this job, but he noticed that others believed. It made him very confused and he was still thinking they were just being nice because they didn’t want to disappoint him by saying how bad his modeling really was. Jiwon snapped Hyunjin from his thoughts and came to congratulate him and they bowed to each other, looked like they were going to be workmates. Jiwon had black and white parted hair and his face was not your typical handsome one for korean standards but still rather attractive. 

’’You did so well kid!’’ Jiwon said, and patted Hyunjin’s upper arm slightly. Hyunjin bowed and thanked him, and was surprised when Jiwon started a conversation about dancing. Jiwon saw how Hyunjin’s face lighted up, and he smiled at the younger man pleased that they had more in common. They talked about how they felt about dancing and what kind of performances they had done before. Hyunjin looked at Jiwon’s shoes while talking to him, feeling a little shy but still happy that his coworker shared the same passion. Both of them missed dancing too because they haven’t had the time for it lately, and turned out Jiwon had just moved from the States to Korea and he wasn’t sure that if he should rent a dancing room for himself only. He wanted a place for practizing only because he thought that practicing in home didn’t give him the same results.

’’You know we could rent a room from a dancing studio and learn choreography together!’’ Jiwon suggested, and Hyunjin looked at him with surprised eyes. He really wanted to do that since he missed dancing a lot, but he wasn’t sure if he had any extra money for the rent. The blonde young man stared at the ceiling for a while and sighed.   
’’I- I don’t know. I want to, but I don’t know if I can afford it.’’ he said softly, and you could almost feel the bummer in his voice.   
’’Maybe we could look for really cheap ones? Like small ones, since there’s only two of us.’’  
’’We could, I guess.’’ Hyunjin said and gave a small smile to Jiwon, who seemed so excited about the whole idea.

\---

Hyunjin got to leave early because they finished the shoot without any problems. He didn’t own a car so he walked in the sunny weather while listening to his favourite playlist on spotify. He didn’t mind the walk because his apartment wasn’t even that far away even if the weather was a challenge. He walked and his head wasn’t in the rhythm of the song nor in the lyrics. The model boy reached a bridge and his steps slowed down as he was looking at the railway tracks under the bridge. A train was passing by with no hurry and the tracks were making loud noises. He walked to the railing and leaned against it, noticing how thick and steady it was. 

 

There was something depressing about the place, everyone was just driving and minding their own businesses and it made Hyunjin hug himself and let out a little sob. Hyunjin took his phone from his pocket and selected the conversation between him and his sister, he just felt like telling her that she was very loved. He looked at the other contacts before texting her and found his parents numbers still, and he bit his lip ring trying not to cry. He looked at the conversation between him and his dad, they used to be so unaware of the hate the world had for the love between his parents. He went back to the conversation between him and his sister. He realized he hadn’t said ’love you’ for a while, so he decided to do it now. 

’Jump.’ a voice said inside his head. Hyunjin lifted his leg over the railing and sat on it, still looking down to the ground. It was a really long fall. 

’Do it.’ the voice insisted, he could feel a headache forming because he was tired and tried not to listen to himself. He sat there and lifted his gaze to the clouds that were slowly moving on the pale blue sky. He remembered how he used to stare at the clouds a lot when he was feeling sad, hoping that someday he would find his way back to home where his parents were. Images of two happy men flashed in his mind, they looked at Hyunjin with pride and you could see love in their eyes. 

’’Dads...’’ Hyunjin whispered, and a sad smile formed on his lips. He missed his dads more than anything else in this world and thinking about them made him remember his happy childhood memories and the important life lessons they had provided, but he also felt so broken because he had lost his parents. Obviously they weren’t his biological ones because Hyunjin and his sister were both adopted when they were just babies.   
They had taught their son about love and patience, but now Hyunjin felt like his patience was running short. He put both of his feet outside the railing and tried to remember his dads voices, how they sounded like, what kind of comfort it provided. He stared at the ground below him with glossy eyes and wished that he could grow wings like his angel dads probably had. 

’’You promised me you’d be around. I hate the monsters who took you away from me.’’ he said to himself, not caring if anyone heard. His legs were shaking as he sat on the railing and his thoughts were fixed in one thing only; getting away from the unbearable pain. But for him, even dying was too hard. He was still a child, a young adult at least, and he didn’t know what to do without the ones he loved the most. Hyunjin blinked his eyes and could feel teardrops forming. He tried to tell himself that no one would miss him, that he would only do a favor for his little sister because he felt like the worst brother there was. 

’How can you take care of anyone when you can’t take care of yourself?’ he thought. He knew that if he were to do it his little sister would be sad, but in his head he wasn’t important enough to be dwelled on. Hyunjin felt stuck but almost numb, so the thought of jumping started to sound a better idea than ever before. He was thinking about his options, he could call his sister but didn’t really want to disturb her with his problems, especially because he knew he missed their dads just as much. He was also a little scared, not knowing if the fall would hurt or not. If he were to die, he wanted it to be without pain for he was experiencing so much pain as it was. 

 

’’I’m so so sorry for everything. I want to follow you.’’ he said, and then he leaned forwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. A lot of angst- I'm so sorry Hyunjin uwu. Please be brave and leave a comment!


	3. 3. Hazelnut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin receives a little help and finds a new friend.
> 
> Minsung get a little familiar with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi folks! I hope you had a nice Chris -tmas (if you celebrate it). 
> 
> Here's the third part for the fic, I'm sorry that it's a little long. Enjoy and please send me some feedback!

A ginger haired young man was walking down the same bridge that Hyunjin was sitting on, the ginger one was on the other side of the road when he noticed Hyunjin sitting on the edge of the railing looking a bit shut down. He slowed down his walking pace and kept an eye on the guy who seemed to be dangerously close to the edge. He could see that something was wrong, so he decided to cross the road even if it looked busy with cars. He didn’t know the man sitting on the railing, but he could feel that it was a real situation. One driver hit the horn on him when he stepped on the driving lane, but he was on a mission and didn’t care. Careful enough not to get hit by a car he crossed the road and jogged closer to the man who was staring down to the ground. The ginger haired man could see this guy leaning forwards and he rushed there, wanting to hold this stranger in his arms and take his pain away even for a minute. He wanted him to believe that he was still young and things would get better. He wanted to help this lost soul. 

’’Hey!’’ he said with his deep voice as soft as he could. ’’It’s a long fall down there.’’  
The red haired man saw a tear drop from the models eye, and it fell down all the way to the ground.  
’’I’m Felix. What’s your name?’’ the young man asked and sat on the railing as well.   
’’Why do you want to know? It doesn’t matter.’’ Hyunjin sobbed, and hid his face behind his palms.  
’’To me it matters. You matter. Everyone has bad days, weeks, a year. So, you’re never alone. Even if it felt like you have nobody there is always someone who understand.’’

Hyunjin’s lips formed a small smile at Felix’s broken Korean and the accent he had, and he shook his head, still looking at the ground like if he was hypnotized. Hyunjin didn’t know this guy but he still kind of felt comforted by his presence. He wanted to trust this stranger but wasn’t sure if he was being serious or just comforted him because he felt obligated to do so. He didn’t know how to answer so he just nodded as a sign for Felix to go on.

’’Maybe it felt like you are alone with your pain but it’s not like that, I am here. I want to understand you. To know how I could help you. You don’t need to tell your name if you don’t want to, is okay.’’ Felix said and looked at the sky with his pretty eyes. They had a couple minutes of silence as Hyunjin was thinking about why the stranger wanted to understand him, there was nothing special about him anyway. But then he realized he was in a situation in which nothing mattered anymore so he just decided to open up a little.

’’My name is Hyunjin. And my parents died two years ago. I miss them a lot, I just want to go home with them.’’  
’’I’m very sorry to hear that Hyunjin. I can’t imagine how bad it is for you. I just want you to know that it will get better with time. It might take a long time even, but one day you might realize that you don’t feel as broken.’’ Felix said and leaned backwards on the railing. 

To him Hyunjin seemed like all he needed was someone who would listen to him, someone he could call a friend. Felix just wanted to make sure he wouldn’t hurt himself because honestly he knew this man deserved better even without really knowing him. He wanted to be that friend for him who cared and gave guidance, because honestly Felix knew personally how it was when you were feeling down. But he hasn’t been depressed even once, though he knew other depressed people, and he was motivated to help his friends so why not this stranger as well?

’’You think so? I feel so damn lost all the time without them.’’ Hyunjin sniffed and lifted his gaze to Felix for the first time. Felix’s heart skipped a beat and he gave Hyunjin a soothing smile, they stayed silent for a while.  
’’Grief is a thing that lasts a long time, for it has a human heart. But I’m sure you must have things in your life that still make you continue living. Like, for me it would be music.’’

Hyunjin didn’t break the eye contact for a while and he felt grateful for Felix being there for him. The blonde one was thinking about what mattered to him the most, and the answer came quickly to him.   
’’My sister, I really need to be there for her. She has it hard too but she never shows it to me. I just want to protect her since we have been inseparable as long as I can remember.’’

’’You see, you have a reason to carry on. I know it might feel hard but hang on there, and- if you need someone to talk to, I can give you my number.’’ Felix said and smiled at the blonde model. His smile was really contagious, so Hyunjin smiled back at him, feeling a little better but still questioning everything, he wasn’t sure why this stranger wanted to be so kind. 

’’Really…? But… why… I don’t want to disturb you with my problems.’’ Hyunjin sounded a little confused and Felix saw him turn his legs towards him, like if saying ’I want to trust you but its hard for me to trust’.  
’’No, you really really need to talk about your feelings to someone and I wouldn’t mind listening to you, everyone needs someone who listen to them! Now, we should get off this railing and think about positive thing before we get a sunburn.’’ Felix said softly, and he gently helped Hyunjin to the sidewalk before stepping down himself. Hyunjin was still crying but Felix could feel that it was more like hopeful crying than sad, so it didn’t concern him as much. The ginger boy sighed as he was so relieved his new found friend was not in instant danger anymore. 

Hyunjin lowered his eyes to the ground again and looked really sad, he couldn’t stop crying, so Felix just pulled him closer for a gentle hug. He looked small compared to the model who was rather tall, but the hug didn’t feel awkward at all, it felt soft, warm and comforting for both of them, and Hyunjin noticed the ginger boy’s freckles for the first time, which made him chuckle a little. 

’’Are you laughing because that was a good hug? I mean I am a good hugger so... I’m glad if it made you happier. I really want you to be happier, you deserve the happiness.’’ Felix wondered, and brushed a wisp to the side of Hyunjin’s face. Hyunjin shook his head and pointed at Felix’s face, still smiling faintly.   
’’No. Your freckles. They’re cute.’’ Hyunjin said, almost whispered, out loud and noticed Felix’s cheeks going red. 

 

They broke their eye contact and both of them were kind of starved for touches, and it seemed like they knew that it was okay to be needing contact like that, even with a person you had just met. Felix could still smell the blonde’s insecurities and wanted to reassure him so he’d believe in himself more. The freckled guy felt that Hyunjin had it in himself to come over this trauma with someone’s help. He took Hyunjin’s hands into his hands and squeezed lightly. ’’It’s alright. I’ll always hold you when you need someone to hold you.’’

Hyunjin couldn’t believe he had ran across someone so kind hearted, he had decided to trust on Felix the moment he hugged him with so much care. The model squeezed his new found friends hands back, and gave a small, more confident smile as he said ’’Thank you. I’m really thankful. I’ll try to be a good friend too.’’  
’’It’s nothing. Do you want my number now before I forget to give it to you?’’   
’’Yeah sure, I’d like that.’’ Hyunjin said and took his phone from his pocket, opened it and handed it to Felix, who tapped his number on the screen and gave the phone back. Hyunjin saved the number as ’Freckles’ and smiled a little at the nickname. They held hands while they walked off the bridge, until Hyunjin took his hand away from the red haired man, who gave him a reassuring look. ’’You’re doing okay?’’ 

’’Yea.. it’s just… maybe we shouldn’t be like this. Others will see it in a wrong way.’’ Hyunjin said quietly, looking at the end of the street where people were busy with their own lives. Felix didn’t quite get what he meant but he thought it was his insecurity talking. 

’’Tell me what’s wrong. It’s ok.’’  
’’They… they will think we like each other in that way… they would hate us.’’  
’’Oh, sweetheart.. Why would they hate us for liking each other? There is nothing wrong with being gay. Love is love. I mean – We’re friends right?’’  
’’I… I need to go. But... thank you.’’ Hyunjin said in a small voice that was almost trembling as he took a step away from Felix, eyes full of tears he turned to look away from the red haired man. Hyunjin walked away in a hurry and didn’t look back, as he was crying again and didn’t want the other guy to see it.  
’’Wait!’’ Felix tried, but Hyunjin was already gone around the corner. 

\---

 

It was lunch time when Hyunjin got back to his and his sisters apartment. He was still a bit shocked at what had happened and didn’t know what to think about Felix, who had been nothing but kind, Hyunjin felt like he had ruined the friendship already by being so insecure about it in the first place. He took his phone out of his pocket and selected ’Freckles’ from the contacts. He felt like he owed an apology for just storming off like that. Then his phone said a new message had arrived and for some reason Hyunjin’s heart left his body because he was so surprised. And he opened it noticing it was from Jiwon. 

Jiwon: ’’Hello Hyunjin, its Jiwon your favorite workmate! Ah sorry that was cheesy. I was looking for dance studios that rent rooms and found a perfect one. It offers cheap rooms with big mirrors and is close to Gallant Kids’ building. Here’s the link, tell me what you think.’’

Hyunjin: ’’Oh hi Jiwon, you were fast! The room looks very nice, we should go there to take a better look. Maybe this weekend since I have nothing planned yet?’’ 

Hyunjin put his phone on the table and started preparing lunch a little absentmindedly. He could still hear Felix’s deep voice in his head telling him that everything will be okay. His hands started shaking a little when he remembered how Felix had held them and how his eyes had a little twinkle when he smiled.  
After a while he decided to send Felix a message.

Hyunjinnie: ’’Hi Felix. It’s Hyunjin. I’m sorry for running away. I still want to be friends. :(’’  
Hyunjin put his phone down on the table and started making lunch for his sister. He was chopping vegetables as he heard his phone beep, and he rushed to it impatiently and opened it with a tap. He smiled at a cat meme that Felix had sent at him.

Freckles: ’’Hi!!! Are you ok? Did I say something wrong?? >.<’’

Hyunjinnie: ’’No it’s my fault not urs. :(’’

Freckles: ’’Hey!!! I don’t believe that. Are u free this weekend? We could go somewhere. :)’’

Hyunjinnie: ’’I wish I was but I kind of promised to check one dancing studio with my workmate. We’re thinking of renting a training room.’’  
Freckles: ’’U DANCE??? ME 2!!! O.O!!!’’

Hyunjinnie: ’’Ohhhh! Really? I’m shook! Why not come with us if u want?’’

Freckles: ’’I’d love to, actually!!!’’

Hyunjinnie: ’’Okay then, I’ll send u the address. Let’s go there on Saturday ok?’’

Freckles: ’’Saturdays fine. I’m just happy to see u again!!! :)’’

Hyunjinnie: ’’Stop...’’

Freckles: ’’Why? I’m just telling the truth :)’’

Hyunjinnie: ’’No homo, right?’’

Freckles: ’’No homo :)’’

Hyunjin smiled at the texts feeling like he had found someone who’s new and wants to understand him. 

Hyunjin’s sister arrived home and closed the door with a bang and shouted a greeting. She still had school later on but she decided she wanted to eat with his brother because otherwise they wouldn’t see each other during the whole day. The lunch was already done so they sat around their small table and chatted about what they had been doing. Hyunjin told her sister how his job was and left the other little details be forgotten, for she didn’t want her to know how sad he had been on the bridge. Then he told her about the dancing room that was available for rent, and she was happy to know her big brother was thinking of reviving that hobby. She also noticed that Hyunjin was a bit more happier than usually he would be, but he thought it was because of things finally going well for him, for she didn’t know there was a certain red haired guy involved with Hyunjin’s happiness. 

She tried to make her brother eat too, but as usual, he ate very little and just said he wasn’t feeling that hungry. Hyunjin wasn’t eating because he had seen all the other models being so skinny and he felt huge compared to them, so he had made a promise to himself not to eat much. He was afraid of getting fat. Instead he’d insist that his sis would eat more and finish the whole dish for him, and his sister shrugged and ate as much as she could.

Jiwon answered Hyunjin’s message with a cute Winnie the Pooh sticker saying ’yes’. Hyunjin had asked his workmate if he could bring a long a friend who was interested in dancing as well and Jiwon had said it was a good idea because if Felix would get interested in the studio it would mean less rent to pay for two of them. The blonde model put his phone back to his pocket and stared at the ceiling, thinking about how much he was earning from modeling and how the dance studio rent would decrease from that amount. He decided to save on food in the future.

 

\---

 

Loud pop music filled the venue where Love Yourself was performing their final songs before their recent tour was ending. The smell of pyrotechnics, sweat and summer mixed in the warm air. Han stood behind the artists’ stage looking straight at the male dancers behind the Love Yourself group, he was drinking from a bottle of beer and occasionally a smile would rise on his mouth. His eyes were so fixed on one of the backup dancers, he was black haired like all the others but something in his stage presence made him stand out to Han the most. He wasn’t the only one who thought so judging by the amount of online fancams there were of him only. 

The song was getting closer to its end and Han knew that soon the backup dancers would get off stage, and if he was lucky he’d get an eye contact with the dancer. He was kind of bored of staring at the back of his head anyway and wanted to at least take a peak of the dancers’ face. Finally Han saw the choreo ending and he straightened his shirt nervously and licked his lips. The backup dancers got off the stage in a hurry because it wasn’t their time to shine anymore, and Han tried to open his mouth when his favorite one walked past. He walked so close Han could smell his sweat and something like… febreze? The thought of the dancer using air freshener as a perfume made Han want too buy all the air fresheners in the world for him. Han didn’t know where these thoughts were coming from but he sure knew why he was so obsessed – the passion the guy had for dancing and performing was something unreal, even if he stayed out of the spotlight all Han saw was that little spark, like a shooting star that was falling in the night sky only for Han. 

The moment was over so soon Han couldn't wrap his mind around it, one minute he was staring right into the dancer’s eyes and the next he saw him disappear into the backstage room. His mouth was wide open but he didn’t make any sound, for he was frozen solid because of being so close to his secret ’idol’, who had no idea a famous rapper had come to the concert just to meet him. Han had a VIP ticket to the concert even though he couldn’t care less about the main performers and did all of this just to meet the backup dancer, but it felt like he had missed his change.

But before he fell into the bottomless pit of despair, he heard a voice calling his stage name. And so he lifted his eyes from the ground and looked at the source of the voice, and felt his mouth becoming dry as a desert. It was him, the dark haired dancer who he knew by name only, who he wanted to know better.

’’Sorry, I couldn’t help but notice you looking quite lost up here. Was it Hanji, right? If you’re looking for one of the Love Yourself members then they don’t exit this way. Who are you looking for exactly?’’ the dancer said firmly, and crossed his arms on his chest.

’’I’m looking for… y-you, actually. Call me Jisung. Please.’’ Han said, his voice quivering just a tiny bit.

’’Me?! What the hell… Hanji… Jisung. Whatever. Ok, explain yourself.’’

’’Well, I came here to see you dancing. You know, Lee Know. I really like your dancing. So much that I got such expensive tickets to this concert I don’t care about. Just to see you.’’ Jisung gave the dancer a smile and stared at him behind his light brown bangs. 

’’Wow, are you saying I have my very own sasaeng fan already? And he’s like – famous? I guess I made it big without debuting.’’ 

’’Lee Know… I don’t want to sound like a creeper.’’

’’Don’t worry I’m sure the Love Yourself guys have it way worse than me. At first when I saw you I thought you were after someone else, I mean, you have quite a distinctive look with your piercings and tattoos and all that. But I know I shouldn’t be surprised because I did do a good job today. Too pity those fangirls only see the main artists, not who’s behind them providing stability.’’ The dancer smiled smugly, and he had to admit he was happy from the attention he was getting from the quite famous rapper who started from the bottom and now was winning all underground battles with his group. 

’’Those fangirls will get to know you, I promise. Maybe all you need is to differ from the routine.’’ Jisung thought and smiled at the backup dancer, who laughed.

’’That’s one way of getting attention yes – but also the best way to get you fired. But you’d like that so you could snatch me to your rap group as a backup dancer. Oh well, maybe I’m always meant to be behind someone.’’ he said, and you could feel a little disappointment in his voice. 

’’No I want you to be more than that. Can you rap? Or sing?’’

The dancer smiled with his eyes and leaned closer to Jisung, who’s eyes grew at least double their normal size when the black haired guy leaned so close his mouth almost touched his earlobe.   
’’Wouldn’t you like to know.’’

’’Wha- You- Just-??’’ Jisung felt like hyperventilating but he had to stay calm and keep his cool, otherwise this guy wouldn’t probably talk to him ever again. Or you never know, maybe he would find a famous adult man fanboying over someone who still needed to debut cute. 

’’As long as I stay with my heart, I can rely on a broken compass eh.’’ Lee Know sang, and laughed at Jisung’s shocked face. 

’’First of all – you sang my verse. Second, your voice is REALLY GOOD!’’ Jisung shouted and slapped his palm on his mouth, realizing how loud he was being. People turned to look at him and shook their heads, which made the dancer laugh out loud.

’’First of all – I love the way you use your voice. Second, STOP SHOUTING PEOPLE ARE STARING AT US! Come on, I know where we can be at peace. And shout at peace. Which ever you want, my boy.’’

Lee Know took Jisung’s hand and smiled at the warmth as he led his fan out of the corridor to a small dressing room that was dark and wasn’t in use at the moment. Jisung felt a lump in his throat and found it difficult to form words, as he squeezed the hand stretched to him and followed the dancers lead. 

’’You’re like – 18? Am I right?’’ Lee Know wondered, and he stared at the rapper with unreadable eyes when Jisung simply nodded as a response.  
’’Well I’m 20 so that makes me your hyung. From now on you’ll do as I please. First of all, call me Minho, Jisung.’’

Jisung could tell Minho was enjoying being older than him and having a control over him like this. He admitted that he wasn’t feeling this spellbound everyday, for there was just something about this guy that made him all weak on the knees. He really made Jisung question his sexuality with just his breathing.

 

’’You’re really something you know that? So bossy.’’ Jisung said, and intertwined his fingers with Minho’s.

’’You like it when I’m the boss I can tell.’’ Minho laughed and his laughter evolved into a mysterious smile. ’’Are we talking about business or just holding hands? Your hand is so warm, I don’t mind being the one holding it.’’ 

Minho took Jisung to sit on a sofa next to the dressers and when they both sat on it he left the rappers hand go, and both of them stared at each other with warm and curious eyes. There was a moment of comfortable silence between them until Minho decided to break it with a simple question. 

’’Do you like males?’’ he asked, and would have made Jisung choke on his spit that he would have been producing if his mouth wasn’t dry as hell. 

’’What?? Males?? Well. I think it’s complicated.’’ Jisung answered and one of his fingers played with his nose piercing absentmindedly. He tried his best not to show why it was complicated.

’’How so, I think it’s quite simple. You seem like a person who likes guys.’’

The rapper stared at Minho like he was a crazy person, at least tried to look like what he said was wrong.   
’’Me? I’ve only had girlfriends.’’ 

’’So you’re in the closet right? I mean, you can tell me. And me, I’ve only had one boyfriend.’’ the dancer admitted, and decided that he would be easy on the rapper. At least he’d try not to scare him away. 

’’No I’m not in the closet? I’m just open minded that’s all.’’

’’Right?’’ Minho said softly as he was looking deeply into Jisung’s night black eyes and his hand landed on the rapper’s thigh. ’’Can I be honest with you?’’ Minho asked and his eyes were slightly hooded as they moved just to focus on the tattoo on his neck. ’’I really like your tattoos. Can I see them?’’

’’Are you trying to get me undress?’’ Jisung lifted his brows and looked at Minho with a surprised expression.

’’Why would you think that? I said I wanted to see your tattoos.’’ Minho winked at him, making the younger one gasp.

’’Yes but-’’ the rapper started, but was met with Minho’s eyes that said: ’listen to me you punk’.

’’Let’s talk about my singing then, is your rap group looking for trainees? Or singers who just need a bit of practice? I really want to stop touring with Love Yourself and I’m looking for something new. I promise to do my best if you want to hire me.’’ Minho chatted and looked at Jisung’s hands, like if he missed holding them already.

’’Well, I’d love to have you as a singer in our group but I’m not the one who makes this kind of decisions, I’m just a humble songwriter who was abducted into the group by Bangchan… I mean, B-Chan.’’

’’Bangchan? Could you maybe… recommend me to him? I would be eternally grateful.’’ the dancer tried and squeezed Jisung's thigh as the rapper tried his best to ignore the fact the guys hand was painfully close to his private parts. The rapper’s mind was spinning and he was like a fish on dry land because of this shameless behavior the older person was providing.  
’’I think he’d like to see you in person, I’m sure he would trust me but he’s just that kind of person who likes to see people himself before making an opinion about them.’’ Jisung said softly, and resisted an urge to push a wisp out of Minho’s still sweaty forehead.

’’Okay, maybe we can meet later then? I mean – I’d like to meet you again.. and Bangchan too.’’ Minho said and dragged himself closer to the rapper so that their legs were touching.

’’I could bring you to our dancing studio, you could show him what you got.’’ Jisung answered, his voice a bit raspy.

’’Really? You could?’’ Minho whispered, leaning closer to Jisung and staring at his lips in a way that left no questions. 

’’...Yes...’’ Jisung said as he stared at Minho who was still staring into his lips. ’’But! It needs to be this Saturday...’’

’’Oh yeah? Well I have time.’’ Minho said and you could feel that he wanted to touch those lips on his side. 

’’Umm ok. So let me just give you my number.’’ the rapper forced himself to work and took his phone from his pocket. ’’Or- can you tap yours?’’

’’Sure honey.’’ Minho said with a milk like tone in his voice and took the phone to tap his number and added himself.

’’Wow. You’re really doing this.’’ the K3tchup member wondered and had a spooked look on his face. Minho could see that Jisung wasn’t quite ready for something more than what it already was, so he decided to give the poor boy some time.

’’Doing what, Jisung?’’ he asked, and took his hand off the youngers leg. They heard a knock on the door and both were frozen solid for a while, until Minho giggled and yelled. ’’Nobody is here!’’ which was met with silence.

’’Uhh. Nothing? Should I go?’’ Jisung asked and gave Minho a questioning look. He got an answer right away and was a bit surprised at the older's tone. He was so flirtatious!  
’’Yes. See you on Saturday, honey.’’ 

’’Ok…! Is it a date tho?’’ the rapper asked, not sure what to make of this meeting.  
’’If you want it to be, my dear hazelnut.’’ was the answer he got, and with a sly wink Minho pulled the rapper off the sofa and escorted him to the door.

Jisung closed the door behind him and looked at the number saved on his phone. He didn't realize he had been holding his breath all this time, he put his phone back to his pocket and with a light heart he started walking out of the building. He could still feel Minho’s hand on his thigh and it made him blush, only that light touch had such a big effect on him. He kind of wanted more of him, but he wasn’t sure if the older one was being serious or not – and besides, he was supposed to like girls, not some handsome as hell boy group backup dancers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit that kudos button and leave a comment if you liked it!


End file.
